Troublemaker
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Inspired by the song Troublemaker and the spitfire video of that I created this. All Wally wanted was to go to Gotham and got to his friend's bar. But a spitfire just changed his plans. One-shot. T for scenery, a little bit of swearing, and implied scene. AU, no powers.


**Not my style, but I like the song trouble maker and the young justice video. The video gave me an idea and here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own any material here except the plot.**

* * *

The cold air wasn't felt to the young man who paced in front of the doorway. His hands kept running through his locks. He got glares from bystanders, but this was expected in Gotham. His hotel was just across the street and he could walk right over right? Well yes, but he doesn't want to go there. What he wants is to get some drinks with his friend who was late. The man took out his cell phone and dialed his best friend's number for the millionth time.

"Damit Wally I'm busy." The phone hissed.

"You were supposed to meet me at Megan's bar a half-hour ago." The man known as Wally yelled into the phone. The other line was silent for a while.

"Today? I'll have to take a rain check, tomorrow?" The guy on the other line suggested. A grin grew on Wally's face.

"You have a girl in your bed." He stated.

"Yeah." He simply answered. Wally took that as a hint to hang up, but was stopped by his phone. "Wait! I have to warn you." The freckled man brought the phone to his ear. "There is a girl who hangs out at the bar almost every night. She is trouble, she will flirt with all kinds of guys and have a one night stand."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"You didn't let me finish. She will take what she can during the night. I lost over 500 dollars." Wally let out a low whistle, ignoring the fact his best friend slept with her. "She has long blonde hair, and I mean long, down to her waist. Stay away she can get to you if you even look at her."

"I will." If she was so bad that his best friend stopped whatever he was doing with the girl in his bed enough to warn me it was important.

"Dick." A female voice whined from the other line. Wally ended the call without another word. He let out a sigh and pushed his way into the bar. The bar was packed with people, no long blonde haired girls so far. I shoved my way to the counter and waved to a tall and muscular man.

"Wally." He greeted.

"Conner how's Megan?" Wally asked. Conner and his wife Megan went to school with Dick and himself. They were good friends and after high school the couple got married and started the bar.

"Great." He waved over a red haired girl.

"Wally!" she greeted with a smile and a hug.

"Hey Megan." Wally returned the hug and faced the couple. "I wish I could have come sooner, but work was killing me." Wally worked as a scientist in Central City. His work demanded all of his time and he wanted to go here for a while. Conner placed a drink on the table.

"On the house." The couple turned away to attend to business. The red haired scientist turned around in his bar stool to observe the place. There were a lot of half-naked women rubbing against different men and guys too drunk to stand. His emerald green eyes scanned the area once more before facing the bar. Half-way through turning he froze. Only three seats away a blonde with blonde hair was starring at her. Unlike the other girls here she hasn't been touched and her dark green halter top and shorts weren't ripped and on the floor. Her hair was in fact long, Dick wasn't kidding when he said down to her waist. Wally gulped at the sight of her gray eyes reading him like a book, but guarding a lot of her secrets. The blonde smirked and the man snapped his head away, he knows he was picked as her prey. Wally called Megan over.

"Sorry, but I have to go." He quickly said.

"But you just got here." She frowned.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I promised "And Dick will come too." Megan smiled at the thought and dismissed him. Wally tried to make his way through the crowd and get out before the girl could reach him. And failed.

"So what are you bringing tomorrow?" A husky voice asked, effectively pinning him against the wall.

"Um, oh its, um, a." Wally stuttered at a loss for words.

"Didn't bring one tonight?" He feather like fingers brushed against his crotch. "Sleeping with the boss won't get you another free drink." She was in control. Her smirk, her gentle but demanding touches froze him in place. The scent of the forest lingered on her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't smell like she was drunk. With him sandwiched between a wall and a hot girl of course got him aroused. She gave a small grin showing perfect teeth. One hand trailed down his chest, over his stomach, and circled around the cause of the tightness in his pants. _Go, break away and run!_ But I couldn't my mind is telling me to run but my body is saying stay. I felt soft plump lips press against mine and I was returning the force without knowing it. I shouldn't, but I should. I felt a tongue shoot in my mouth and I let out a small moan. I copied her movements and heard her let out a perfect moan. When we broke apart to breathe I realized what happened. I pushed away from her and went for the door. My attempts to leave were once again forgotten when a light touch put me back in a trance.

* * *

Bed sheets tangled around a muscular frame. That same frame fell off the bed instantly waking him up. The sun warmed up the room a lot making the man retreat to the shower. It took him a while to piece together his lost memories finally ending in a loud groan and a pound on the tiles. He quickly dried himself off and changed before searching for his wallet that was in fact missing it is money. Another groan and another thud. He picked himself off the floor and went to the safe, after typing the code in he pulled out some extra money, quite happy she didn't find out the code. That smile turned into a frown when his hand hit paper. Scrawled in neat handwriting that matched her feather touches a name 'Artemis' He checked the money and deemed she didn't take anything from the safe. He went outside and hailed a taxi to his friends house.

"Dick!" Wally cried, bursting on the door. Soon enough a messy haired guy answered the door.

"What?" He mumbled half-awake. Wally brushed past him and flopped on the couch.

"She got me." He yelled into the pillow. Dick woke up and went to his friend. As much as Wally likes to flirt he only wants to have sex with his wife, not a random girl that put him in a trance. Wally sat up and watched his friend on the computer with a frown.

"I can't track her, there are a million Kate's in Gotham." Dick growled. Wally blinked.

"Kate? Her name is Artemis." Why would Dick think her name is Kate? Dick looked at him funny.

"When she got me she said her name was Kate." I pulled out the paper in my pocket and handed it to Dick, the computer expert. Dick shrugged and did some typing before showing his friend an article. "Artemis Crock born October 17, 1995 is the daughter of Paula and Lawrence Crock originally raised as an assassin for the gang the shadows. During one heist of Huntress and Sportsmaster, Huntress jumped out of a window to escape but only managed to get paralyze from the waist down resulted in her capture. Artemis at age 13 was taking in for questioning where she denied anything the officers said. When her mother confessed of their family having committed many crimes including Artemis, the officers tried to arrest Lawrence but he was nowhere to be found. Artemis was sent to juvie. After being released she lived with her mother until she was shot by Sportsmaster. Artemis then dropped off the radar." A picture of Artemis before she left prison resembled the woman at the bar. Wally left without a word.

That night Dick did indeed join Wally at the bar. "Dick it's been forever!" Megan cheered. Conner only offered a smile to Dick, but a frown at Wally who was franticly looking around. "Wally?" Megan noticed too.

"Do you know a girl with long blonde hair, she's here almost every day?" Dick asked.

"Actually yes." Megan answered. Wally perked up. "She comes, but doesn't drink anything but water. And she's over there." Megan pointed to the dance floor where she was flirting with and older man who was holding her butt. Wally moved through the crowd with his eyes trained on the blonde. When he made it he instantly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a quieter place.

"If you wanted more you didn't have to be aggressive." She smirked.

"I'm just trying to save that poor man's wallet." I tried to play it cool.

"Too late." She said with a flash of brown leather.

"I know who you are." He stated. Something wavered in her eyes for a millisecond, fear? "You've been off the radar for years."

"So?" she whispered. It was obvious she was done with the act. "Tell the press and collect the bounty from the shadow." Now she was angry. Her steel eyes were finally an open book. "You're just like Cam." She said quieter.

"Then why tell me your name?" He pressed. Her eyes started to water.

"Because you said you loved me." She said quietly. He remembered and he meant it. "I'll drop off the radar again and this time move." With a flash of the wallet she gained a few minutes ago. "I finally have the money." She slipped past him and got lost in the crowd.

* * *

**Ten years later:**

His stay in Gotham wasn't forgotten over the course of a year, or two, or five, or ten. Artemis was still on his mind, she did in fact drop off the radar again. And was impossible to find no matter how many searches Dick did. Wally hasn't forgotten and neither has his heart.

A freckled girl happily bounced from the door to the side walk and called for her mom. She had red hair and was running around what seems to be her brother. Wally gave a small smile and wondered if his kid would be like that. Her brother looked annoyed at his sister, but no one would know they were related since they looked entirely different. While the girl had red hair the boy had blonde, the girl was running around, the boy was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Mommy." The girl whined to the person inside. "Can we go?"

"Yes, yes we can." A woman laughed. The children cheered and Wally froze. He heard it somewhere. The mom stepped out of the house and her kids ran past Wally to the park a couple blocks away. Their mom turned in Wally's direction and froze.

"Artemis?" It couldn't be. She was older, her hair has been cut off to her mid back and she had some wrinkles, but she was as beautiful as always.

"Wally?" it was her. Wally grinned.

"I'm surprised you remember me. And that you know my name." Artemis gave a small smile.

"You told me. And it's hard to forget you when Haddie looks just like you." She said the last part quieter in hope the red head wouldn't hear her, but he did.

"Is she my?"

"Yes and the boy, Apollo. They're twins."

"When"

"Mommy you said we could go." Apollo had cut off Wally and was tugging on his mother's leg. "Who's he?" He whispered.

"Apollo, Haddie" Artemis pulled both of them close. "This is your father." Haddie squealed and jumped to him. Wally easily held the girl. Apollo stayed near him mom with a smile.

"My wish came true." He said. Artemis and Wally glanced at each other, they both knew this was the start of a new family.

* * *

**In the beginning I'll let you decide who you want to be with Dick. And if you are wondering what Artemis did when she got pregnant was abortion, the reason she didn't with Wally's kid was the same reason she told him her name. Again this isn't my style but it fits with the song Trouble Maker. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
